I Don't Need Your Protection
by HatterSaz
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima argue...again. However, this time, someone unexpected stops them.


Practice was hard. Coach Ukai had been drilling them for hours and now, they were playing a practice match. Tanaka loudly complained but went with it anyway.

The match was decided and everyone wore a shocked and confused expression. Ukai had put Sugawara and Kageyama on the same team. He even put Shoyo on the opposing team. This match made no sense. But, they played the game as best they could.

The match went one sided for most of it. Shoyo managed to score some points from Nishinoya's tosses but, it wasn't enough. The opposing team had TWO setters. That made for a hard fight.

Tsukishima tsked. "The King isn't even playing properly..." Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. "I don't think he can without Hinata." The two turned to an oblivious Shoyo and scowled. When Shoyo noticed, he shrivelled at the glares. "W-What? Y-You want a-a fight?!"

The two sighed and continued the match. It was a hard fight and, in the end, they lost. They were angry and frustrated but, Ukai had to have a reason. They believed he did. He wouldn't do something so one sided for no reason.

They stood at each end of the net, holding their hands out to shake. Sure, they were on the same team but, they were enemies for that match and should be treated as such.

Tsukishima stood opposite Kageyama. His constant scowl deepened. "You weren't playing properly." Kageyama stayed blank faced. "You weren't either." Tsukishima growled. "I was. You're team was over powered. Not you though, you were weak Kingy." Kageyama growled. "I'll slice your nape you stupid Titan wannabe!" "Stop it right now!"

The team turned to their hyperactive ginger to see him glaring at Kageyama. "Take that back Kageyama." Kageyama's eyes widened. "What?! No way! He started it!" "Such a child..." Tsukishima sighed. "Now Kageyama. And Tsukishima, please be quiet." Tsukishima's eyes widened before he piped down.

The team stood astonished. Shoyo had the two most difficult players on a leash. Sugawara couldn't help thinking he would be a great dad someday.

Kageyama growled in irritation. "I-I'm so-... Sorry." Tsukishima was really taken back. How had this happened? They fight all the time. So why did this fight make it any different? He was so confused.

Shoyo nodded. "Thank you Kageyama." He smiled before running off to begin cleaning. Kageyama and Tsukishima shared a look of confusion before shrugging and walking away.

They finished cleaning and were getting changed. Kageyama refused to speak to Shoyo but, what was strange was that the ginger didn't even try.

Tsukishima eyed them both carefully. He was sure something would erupt but, nothing. After Kageyama finished changing, he left. Normally, the two would walk home together but, it seems he didn't want to today.

Slowly, everyone else left, even Yamaguchi. He had smiled and winked before leaving, which baffled Tsukishima. However, it wasn't time to dwell on this. He had something he had to say to Shoyo. And the ginger was almost done changing.

"I don't need your protection." Shoyo jumped before turning around. "What?" Tsukishima sighed. "Before, when I was arguing with Kageyama. I didn't need your help." Shoyo blinked a few times. Then, Tsukishima had a thought. "Why did you tell Kageyama off but not me?" Shoyo began to look sheepish as his cheeks tinted pink. "Because Kageyama said something a lot worse than normal." Tsukishima raised a brow. "Worse than normal?" Shoyo nodded, face slowly deepening in shade. "He said he'd hurt you..."

Tsukishima nodded. He had said that. He turned back and began packing his bag. "I...I couldn't." Tsukishima froze. "Couldn't?" He turned to look at Shoyo and saw he was a deep red now. "I couldn't...I COULDN'T LISTEN TO HIM THREATEN YOU LIKE THAT! If you got hurt, I'd be sad! And then I'd be angry! And Natsu doesn't like me angry! Then I wouldn't be able to survive 'cause you weren't there! And I was scared and-" "Hinata, calm down." Shoyo blinked back to reality and released his grip on his hair. He took some deep breathes before sighing heavily.

"Sorry... I just couldn't let him threaten you like that... I had to protect you!" Tsukishima went wide eyed once more. He now understood. "So... what you're saying is... You like me." Shoyo's entire head turned beetroot. "W-What?! N-No, no! I-I d-don't I swear!" Tsukishima chuckled. "Really? It sounds like the opposite to me." He grinned and Shoyo took a step back.

"O-Oh God... Please don't hurt me! I-I won't say anything! I-I'll stay away from you too! P-Please!" Tsukishima was in his face now as he sighed in annoyance. "Damn it, too cute." Shoyo's eyes widened. "W-What?! What are you-" Before he could finish, Tsukishima pressed his lips to Shoyo's.

They separated a moment later, red on both their faces. Though, it was definitely more prominent on Shoyo's face. Tsukishima smirked. "I guess we beat the King today." Shoyo didn't react, he was too busy processing what had just occurred. Tsukishima sighed before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "Hurry up or your walking home alone." Shoyo snapped out of his funk and grabbed his stuff. Then, he sprinted out of the door. "Ok!" He caught up to Tsukishima and laced their fingers together. Tsukishima stiffened a little but soon relaxed with a smile. That day, the two walked home hand in hand, smiling like idiots.

*BONUS*

The next day, the two walked into the club room. Kageyama immediately dived to Shoyo and glared at him from inches away. "Where were you?!" Shoyo took a step back. "What do you mean?" Kageyama's eyes narrowed. However, before he could elaborate, Tsukishima pushed him away. "Back off." He turned to Shoyo and smiled. "Get changed quickly Shoyo. I want to practice our blocking." Shoyo smiled and nodded before the two began to get changed. Everyone else was baffled. Kageyama watched the space they had just occupied with wide eyes. "Shoyo?" Yamaguchi patted his shoulder with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it." Kageyama nodded and the day progressed as normal. Well, if you don't count everytime Shoyo and Tsukishima did something fluffy. Like at lunch when Shoyo sat in Tsukishima's lap, feeding him food from his bento. Kageyama announced more than once that he was scarred at the scene. They didn't care though. They were happy.


End file.
